The legend of Dragoons: Dragoons of Kohona
by thewanderingwolfknight
Summary: the darkest evil imaginable has returned after 800 years of being dormant. Watch as the The past and the future collide as powers from myths and legends return....This is their story not good with summaries P.S this story is a Tribute to a dear friend
1. Prologue

_Hey everyone. The wandering wolf knight here and as a tribute to my friend who recently passed away so here is the legendary Dragoons of Kohona._

_WWK: I don't know why anyone would think I own Legend of the Dragoons or Naruto universe. If I did well life would be one amazing place._

_Pairings: Naruto and Hinata, Neji and Tenten, Lee and Kin, Shikamaru and Temari and Sasuke and Sakura_

_Unknown pairings: Kiba and Ino/ Choji and Ino (Depends who wins the vote to be the Gold dragoon)_

WWK: that's all now for my friend in heaven. This is for you and for everyone who likes this story. Enjoy the show.

* * *

_Prologue _

The Legend was born 10,000 years ago...and began with the Divine Tree. Nothing

could compare to its mystical powers. It is said that this massive, yet graceful entity gave birth to all living things. One after another, races of plants, animals and unique beings fell from its branches and life spilled forth over the land.

The 105th race born of the Tree was the powerful Dragons. These towering winged destroyers would strike terror into anyone who beheld them. In time, heir Dragon Spirit would be revered and worshipped. The 106th race was the Human race. These peaceful beings lived a quiet Agrarian existence in harmony with the world.

The 107th race was the formidable Winglies. These flying conquerors set out to Build great floating cities and gain domination over all living things. In Time, their aggression enslaved the passive Human race with little resistance. the spirit of the Divine Tree coursed through its entire offspring.

The races Took their place on earth, filling the desolation with lushness and activity. But the beauty of the tree could not hide an ugly blemish in the land of Floating cities. The Winglies reigned supreme. The humans were enslaved. Divided by hatred, a battle for freedom would ensue. Both thought their very Survival depended on victory over the other. According to legend, the Humans enlisted the help of Dragons.

Drawing on magical forces, the Humans became Dragoon warriors harnessing the savage power and soul of the Dragons. Dragoons were supernatural warriors who attacked with fierce combat skills and deadly magic. They overpowered the Winglies in a bloody confrontation.

The humans prevailed and a new era of peace began. A few hundred years after the final battle of the dragon campaign, seven new Warriors took up the mantle of the dragoon stones. Through pain, love, tragedy and courage, the seven dragoons defeated the evil that threatened their world once again. But now, The evil has returned and it's up to seven new warriors to take up the mantle of being the ruler of dragons, the dragon knights, the Dragoons……This is their story.

* * *

Naruto: The adventure begins next time on Legend of Dragoons: Dragoons of Kohona.

Tenten: until then, see you next time

* * *

Sorry it's a short prologue but I hope you guys enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 1: The Legend begins

_**WWK: Hey guys. WWK here and here is a new chapter for you guys. I hope you guys enjoy!**_

* * *

Konohagakure no Sato, one of the strongest hidden villages around the world it was a place where little children could run at the park without fear of being attacked or killed, a place where Veteran ninjas were honored and revered, A place that treats all of their ninja with respect. This place was the place where the nine tailed Fox, the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked and was defeated by the legendary Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. But now, this place will become home to seven legends. This is their story.

Naruto: _Chapter one: The Legend begins  
_

Hiruzen Sarutobi gave a wistful smile as he stared out of his balcony and over the village, his old brown eyes looking at the tranquility his village was in. He felt nothing in this world or next could cause any disturbance but the minute a chuunin came busting through the door, asking for back-up in chasing a certain orange wearing teen, He sighed and wondered why he took back this job.

_Downtown Kohona_

A loud laugh was heard as a young boy with a pair of orange pants, a black shirt, an orange jacket that was tied at his waist, blue ninja sandals and green goggles that hanged on his neck jumped off a roof and landed on a metal pipe, which he began to slide on as ten black blurs followed his every move with the intention of catching him. His name was Uzumaki Naruto and inside of him, he holds the very thing that made him the village pariah, the loner, the outcast and the most hated thing in this village he calls home.

He holds the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the very thing that if not for the Legendary Yondaime, It would have wiped Kohona off the map. "Yahoo!" Naruto said as he jumped off the pipe and dashed off as ten black blurs followed closely behind him. _'Uh oh, they are gaining fast…Looks like I'll have to resort to my escape plan'_ Naruto thought to himself as he quickly turned the corner and lifted up his camouflage sheet (I guess that's what it is) and sighed in relieve as he watched the other Anbu run right passed him.

"Whew, that was a close one" Naruto said as he discarded his camouflage sheet and scratched the back of his head with a grin. "Another day, another victory for the great Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said before a stern hand touched his shoulder and without looking back, Naruto smiled. "Hey Iruka-sensei, I know this looks bad and I'm sorry" Said Chuunin frowned and turned Naruto around to look at him.

"Naruto you've done some very stupid pranks but painting the Hokage Monument has really crossed the line. My god Naruto, do you know this could get you hurt or worse?" Iruka asked as Naruto looked down at the ground with a sad frown on his face. A few months ago, Naruto had told Iruka about his mission to get everyone to acknowledge him as a person rather than they see him now as a hated thing in this world (He still doesn't know about Kyuubi) but whatever he did, the people he wants acknowledgement from still look at him like a plague in this village. Iruka knew the reason why Naruto is scorned in the village but didn't tell Naruto that night. Not because of the third's rule, the reason was that he knew in his heart that Naruto would certainly breakdown from the news.

"I know Iruka-sensei…..And I'm sorry for doing it" Naruto said gently as Iruka bent down on one knee in front of Naruto and knew the young child was upset so he figured there was only one way to cheer him up. "Tell you what, after class today, we'll both head to the monument and clean it then after that, how about I take you to Ichikaru for some ramen. Is it a deal?" Iruka asked cheerfully as Naruto nodded and nearly dragged a inwardly crying Iruka, knowing by the end of this day, all of his money will be gone………Again.

_Ninja Academy: break time_

"I can't believe you got busted!" Kiba said in excitement as Naruto frowned as he felt Kiba's hands on his shoulders and sighed deeply. "The great prankster, Naruto Uzumaki has been caught!" Kiba continued as he jumped away from Naruto and continue to taunt his friend until he felt a small hand on his shoulder which he knew it belonged to his friend. "K-Kiba-kun, enough" Hinata said as Kiba bowed his head in mock sadness then grinned at the now smiling blond. "Uzumaki, you got lucky your _Girlfriend_ came to the rescue" Kiba said as Hinata gave a "squeak" as Naruto gave a small blush and quickly changed the subject.

"Where is Chouji and Ino, Shikamaru?" Naruto asked as Shikamaru shrugged as he continued to look at the clouds with a lazy look formed on his face. "Chouji is on the roof while Ino is looking for Sasuke" Shikamaru said with a frown on his face as Naruto sighed deeply. Naruto knew about the crush Chouji had on Ino but unfortunate for him, Ino had fallen in love with their stoic classmate and last of the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Sasuke. "Ino should stop crushing on Sasuke so hard because if she continues, she'll lose the one guy that loves her more than anything"

Naruto said as his mind wandered to a girl he loves on and sighed deeply. Like Chouji, he had fallen in love with a girl named Haruno Sakura who loves the last Uchiha just as much as Ino does which is the very reason why the two girls hate each other now. "I know how He feels about Ino but she will always love Sasuke" Shikamaru said as Naruto and Kiba nodded their heads in unison as Hinata sighed softly, she understood how it felt as well because she was in love with Uzumaki Naruto but he only thought of her as a baby sister.

She knew that the only person Naruto would ever love was Sakura and it breaks her heart slowly every day. "I agree with you Shikamaru but have faith. One day, she'll see Sasuke doesn't love her back and then maybe she'll be able to see Chouji in a different light" Kiba said as Naruto smiled and nodded softly, hoping Sakura would see that as well. "I just hope it doesn't take anything tragic to make her snap out of it"Shikamaru said as the four friends continued to look at the sky until Naruto jumped off of the grass and started to freak out. "Guys! We got to get to class! You know what happens when we're late to Iruka-sensei's class" Naruto shouted as the remaining three friends shuddered and together, the four ran back to the Academy.

_Academy: Classroom_

"Alright Class, today we have the genin exams today class, I hope you are all prepared" Iruka says as he sits down at his desk and calls out the first name on his list. "Now will row one though three come down" Iruka said as Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba and other unimportant people came down. "Yamanaka Ino, step forward and perform a henge" Ino nodded slightly and stepped out of the line and said "Henge" before changing into a perfect copy of Iruka. Iruka smiled and continued to call everyone row down.

After one hour, every child had finished their genin exam except Naruto who had failed to make a proper Bushin and with a disappointed sigh and depressed look etched on his face, Naruto walked out of the classroom and sat under a tree, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Naruto's mood darkened more as he heard the faint whispers of the parents of his classmates who laughed and approved of the fact that Naruto had failed his test and would never become a shinobi of the village.

Mizuki walked up to the sadden child and sat next to him as Naruto gave him a sad smile and looked at the ground, silent tears falling from his eyes. "Naruto, it wasn't Iruka's fault for failing you. He was just doing his job" Mizuki said with a (Fake) sad look on his face. "I know Mizuki-sensei, I just wish I could become a Shinobi. I would do anything for another chance to become a ninja" Naruto said as Mizuki's eyes gleamed darkly as he started to kneel next to Naruto. "There is another way you could become a shinobi" Mizuki said as Naruto looked at him with his blue eyes shining with hope as Mizuki wanted to do nothing but rip out Naruto's eyes and crush them between his hands.

"What do I have to do?" Naruto asked excitingly as Mizuki began to explain to Naruto about stealing the forbidden scroll and heading to the forest at the stroke of midnight. Naruto nodded and ran away with a huge smile on his face and cheering "I'm going to become a ninja." Mizuki watched as Naruto ran away from the academy and into the city, his smile turned into a evil smirk and crossed his arms and walked away, his evil thoughts running free inside his mind. _'Soon, I will not only kill the demon and become a hero of this village, I will also get the power I deserve from Orochimaru.'_

_Forest: midnight_

Naruto sighed deeply as he held up the forbidden scroll and kissed it as he leaned on the tree behind him and opened it showing a large portion of jutsu. Naruto tilted his head in confusion as he accidently nicked his hand on a piece of glass that was on the ground. Naruto growled lightly as he put his lips on his wound, not noticing a drop of his blood fell on a seal inside the scroll. Naruto watched in shock as the seal started to glow bright red suddenly, eight lights exploded from out of the scroll and shot out into the sky and then split apart in different areas in the sky.

Naruto just looked at the sky and stared at the small glowing red orb that floated down slowly into his hand and the glowing intensified as Naruto continued to stare at it. "Wha-what is this?" Naruto asked himself as the stone started shining gently in his hand. "This stone is hot and yet it isn't burning me" Naruto said as he felt an unfamiliar feeling inside his chest as he smiled and slipped the stone into his pocket and continued looking through the scroll, not knowing the power that small stone held.

* * *

_**WWK: Well that was the end of the chapter one. Sorry it took so long, I had somethings to take care off. Alright, I have a little problem the pairing for Ino will be Ino/Chouji first then Kiba/Ino so now that That is cleared up, see ya Next time!**_


	3. Problem

_WWK: hey guys. Listen Up, I'm almost done with chapter and it should be out this week but I have a problem. Who should I make the gold dragoon, Chouji or Kiba? The poll is on my profile so who shall be the gold dragoon? we'll find out so until the next chapter later for now _


End file.
